


Missile Command

by chronologicalimplosion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Shipping Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part is you've played this game before. And you know how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missile Command

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the HSO Bonus Round 3 (retro gaming), inspired by the 1980 game Missile Command. (I'm going through and moving all of my Bonus Round entires over here.)
> 
> The minor sprite editing made to the image is my own, as is the text below. But I don't own Homestuck of Missile Command. So.

The worst part is you've played this game before. And you know how it ends. You will die. Again. There is no other ending, no other outcome. You will die. And you don't know how, but you do know why. Because of Jack Noir, but mostly, because of yourself. Because you keep making stupid mistakes and you lean heavily on the crutch of knowing you're not going to run out of quarters. Even if the price of each quarter is something so, so very great, it's never going to be anything material to you. Because you can never protect everyone else and keep all of yourself intact, but you _must_. Anything short of perfection is a loss and it works for a while but _they just keep coming_ and you're going to lose. Every time, you're going to lose.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don't think you've ever going to stop dying.


End file.
